The Talking Dead
This is the twentieth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD PLEASE DO TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET LICK ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" ' : "We had an mystery movie" 2:38 Dapi602 : yep Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Dapi602 has joined the chat. 2:38 TDfan10 : mystery 2:38 AwesomeTD ' : "Turns out that there was a murderer aloose" ' : "That killer was " Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 2:38 Lettucecow : it wasn't me it was owen 2:39 AwesomeTD ' : "But then I revealed that it was all fake" ' : "No one really died" ' : "Cus it's a MOVIE yo! :D" ' : "So yeah... call your characters!" 2:39 Dapi602 : wooo 2:39 Niksdorfv 2:39 Lettucecow 2:39 Niksdorfv 2:39 TDfan10 : 2:40 Dapi602 : 2:40 AwesomeTD ' : "Are we all alive! :D" 2:40 TrueCobalion (Lol you said lick) 2:40 TDfan10 : Yes Chris 2:40 BoysCanLikeItToo for now, we are 2:40 Dapi602 : sorry 2:40 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, who is ready to roleplay?" 2:40 Niksdorfv g2g 2:41 Dapi602 : me 2:41 Lettucecow : me 2:41 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay them time for..." ' : "TOTAL" ' : "DRAMA" ' : "ACTION!!! :D" ... you can all talk 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo So an orgasam? Tell me bout that 2:41 TrueCobalion : Ahh the sun! 2:42 Dapi602 STOP 2:42 Lettucecow : So Mike is evil, hey? 2:42 BoysCanLikeItToo Would you chill 2:42 Dapi602 : ah beautiful day! 2:42 BoysCanLikeItToo No one even said anything to you 2:42 TrueCobalion : Hmm... *sees a broken window* 2:42 Niksdorfv 3 minutes i need to go 2:42 BoysCanLikeItToo *zombie noises in the distance* 2:42 TrueCobalion : Guys! Wake up! A window is broken! 2:42 Niksdorfv at 5:45 2:42 Dapi602 : la la la its a beautiful day ! 2:42 BoysCanLikeItToo What the? What was that? 2:42 Lettucecow what was that? 2:42 Niksdorfv TrueCobalion is 2:42 TrueCobalion Ok 2:42 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, turns out that we have a problem!" 2:42 TrueCobalion : *yawn* Whoah! 2:42 TDfan10 : A problem Chris? 2:43 BoysCanLikeItToo *louder and closer zombie noises* 2:43 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like is still LOOSE in these lands" 2:43 Dapi602 : hi trent *high five trent* 2:43 TDfan10 : Who? Coolboy87 has left the chat. 2:43 BoysCanLikeItToo What? That freak! 2:43 Lettucecow him again? Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 2:43 Dapi602 : Aaah its zombie ezekiel! 2:43 TrueCobalion : Zombie! 2:43 TDfan10 : Zombies? 2:43 BoysCanLikeItToo *rocks come flying through the windows, hitting the contestants* 2:43 TrueCobalion : HIDE! 2:43 BoysCanLikeItToo GAH! 2:43 AwesomeTD ' : "So since Ezekiel is a zombie , then today's movie genre will be ZOMBIIE MOVIIE! :D" 2:43 BoysCanLikeItToo *hides under a table* *boom.* *BOOM.* 2:43 TDfan10 : Oh no, I don't like zombies :( 2:43 BoysCanLikeItToo OMG Dawn can you just go, you keep complaining on every challenge 2:43 Dapi602 : Yeah Dawn, what are still doing here? 2:43 TDfan10 : Really dudes? You guys don't like me :( 2:44 TrueCobalion : Chris! How do we defend ourselves! 2:44 Lettucecow : Wow just calm down guys, Dawn isn;t doing anything wrong here 2:44 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah people!" 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo *BOOM!* 2:44 Lettucecow *gets hit with a rock in the head and switches back to normal mike* 2:44 Dapi602 zombie : BRAAAINS 2:44 AwesomeTD ' : "RUUUUNNN!!!" 2:44 TDfan10 : Run? 2:43 BoysCanLikeItToo Yes Dawn, RUN outta here! 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo dapi stfu 2:44 Lettucecow Ugh...what happens? 2:44 Dapi602 : *throw a rock at zombie head* 2:44 Lettucecow : Stop being mean to Dawn guys, I bet you guys will need her for Season 3 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo dont play my damn characters 2:44 TDfan10 : Yeah, and it will be me who will make it past the merge and not you guys :D 2:44 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, last person standing wins! Run!" 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo ZEKE HASN'T EVEN APPEARED YET 2:44 AwesomeTD : "RAWR! RAWR!!!" He has now :P 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo DAMN 2:44 Lettucecow AHHHH! ZOMBIE ZEKE!!! 2:44 TDfan10 : Ahhh! Zombie! Let's get outta here! *runs* 2:44 AwesomeTD ' : "RUN GUYS!" ' : "Don't get eaten by the ARMY OF ZOMBIES :D " 2:44 TrueCobalion : AAHH!!! 2:44 Lettucecow : Army? 2:44 Dapi602 I DINT KNOW THAT 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo *breaks down the door, commands zombies to chase after owen* Go and feed on his fat ass, yo! 2:44 Lettucecow *gets chased by zeke* 2:44 AwesomeTD ' : "OOOOOO! It's the Walking Dead!" 2:44 TDfan10 : Yeah we see that Chris *keeps running* 2:44 TrueCobalion : Okay I need weapons... weapons... weapons... to the gangster set! 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo *chases mike and bites him* 2:45 AwesomeTD ' : "So scary!!!" 2:45 TrueCobalion ; *runs to the gangster set* 2:45 Lettucecow ow ow ow! 2:45 TrueCobalion : *gets a paintball gun* 2:45 Lettucecow : Dawn where are you! *keeps running* 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo *a bunch of zombie s tackle owen and start biting him* 2:45 Dapi602 : ok trent lets take a atomic bomb for zombie s 2:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Save yourself people!" 2:45 Dapi602 : *get a bomb* 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo *creeps up and trent* OWEN IS BEING EATEN 2:45 TrueCobalion : AH! 2:45 Lettucecow : Hey! Trent can I have one of those paintballs? 2:45 TrueCobalion : Sure Cody *gives Cody a gun* 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo SO YEAH 2:45 Lettucecow : Yes! Dawn is good with these! *runs and looks for Dawn* 2:45 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like is OUTTA CONTROL!!!" :D 2:45 Lettucecow *zombie zeke rips mike's shirt off and he turns into vito* 2:45 TrueCobalion : *shoots zombie s* 2:45 Lettucecow : *sees Dawn* Hey Dawn where you gaoing? 2:45 Dapi602 : *throw bomb at zombie ezeke* 2:45 TDfan10 : Cody! There you are! 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo *jumps on trent* 2:45 Lettucecow : *gets to Dawn and gives her Dawn* Hey Dawn, go and win the challenge for us! 2:45 Dapi602 : *runs* 2:45 TDfan10 : *takes gun* Yay! Let's go shoot some zombies! 2:45 TrueCobalion : Get off! Niksdorfv has left the chat. 2:45 TrueCobalion : *kicks off* 2:45 TDfan10 : *conf* Now with Katie and Heather gone, it's time to show the viewers my awesome shooting skills! Zombies, you are so going down! :D 2:45 Dapi602 : im not a zombie yet ezeke 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo omg, can i contorl what zeke does being as hes my character 2:45 Lettucecow : Okay let's go Dawn! *runs back* 2:45 TDfan10 : Let's go! *runs* 2:46 TrueCobalion : AAHHHH!!!! 2:46 Lettucecow ugh..astop bitin me yo! 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo *tackles owen and bites him* 2:46 TDfan10 : Ahh a zombie! 2:46 Dapi602 : *runs* 2:46 Lettucecow : Get him Dawn! 2:46 TrueCobalion : *Shoots zombies* 2:46 TDfan10 : *shoots zombie* 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets hit* SHUT YO FAT ASS UP, YO! 2:46 TrueCobalion : Need armor... Space set! 2:46 TDfan10 : Armor, just shoot Trent! 2:46 Dapi602 : trent lets hide us behind a cave 2:46 Lettucecow *punches zombie zeke* 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo GAH! *climbs on the roof of a cabin, jumps down and tackles trent, bites him* 2:46 TrueCobalion : *gets space suit* : AHH!! 2:46 TDfan10 : Oh no! *shoots Ezekiel* 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo OWW! *grabs mike and bites him* 2:46 TrueCobalion : SAVE ME 2:46 TDfan10 : *keeps shooting* 2:46 Lettucecow : Get that zombie Dawn! 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo : RAWR! *takes shots and run away* 2:46 TDfan10 : I'm trying Cody, this zombies is very strong! 2:46 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, Trent is now a zombie" 2:46 Dapi602 : *runs* AAH 2:46 TrueCobalion : Unnnhhh... RAWR!!! 2:46 TDfan10 : Ahh! *shoots Trent* 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo *bites mike multiple times* owen got bit so many times... ._. 2:46 AwesomeTD Owen's super strong ' : "Mike is now a zombie" 2:47 TrueCobalion : *jumps on Owen and infects him* 2:47 Dapi602 : *get a slignshot* 2:47 TDfan10 : *shoots Owen and Trent* 2:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Owen is still safe" 2:47 TrueCobalion : AHHH!!! 2:47 Dapi602 : *throw a rock at mike* 2:47 Lettucecow Waa! 2:47 TDfan10 : *shoots Mike and Owen* 2:47 TrueCobalion : Armor and weapons! 2:47 Lettucecow : Yeah the paintballs aren't working, we need something stronger 2:47 TDfan10 : Maybe cus these stupid zombies don't know that this is all acting and that paintballs are real bullets :P 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo *whistles, an army of zombies come and wreak havoc on the island* 2:47 AwesomeTD ' : "Trent and Mike you can bite people" 2:47 TDfan10 : Yeah no shit sherlock 2:47 Dapi602 : *runs fast as possible* 2:47 TrueCobalion : *steals weapon and armor* 2:47 Lettucecow : He he he, sherlock jokes was so last episode dawn :P 2:47 Dapi602 : whoohoo 2:47 Lettucecow *chases after owen* 2:47 Lettucecow : Oh no! Owen watch out! 2:47 Dapi602 : *kick mike and trent in the groins* 2:47 TrueCobalion : Sorry Trent! *shoots him* 2:47 TDfan10 : Go down Zombie! *shoots Trent* 2:47 AwesomeTD ' : "TRENT IS DOWN" 2:47 TDfan10 : Yes! 2:47 TrueCobalion : That was me 2:47 Dapi602 : *runs* 2:47 TDfan10 : Whatever *runs* 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo *runs, lands in front of owen, blocking his way out* MEAL TIME, CHUBBY 2:47 Lettucecow : Ha ha ha 2:47 TrueCobalion : UNNHH! *falls over* 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo *runs up to owen and bites him* 2:47 Lettucecow *bites owen* 2:47 Dapi602 : *shoots mike* sorry ! 2:47 AwesomeTD ' : "OWEN is now a zombie " 2:47 TDfan10 : Cool! *shoots Owen like crazy* 2:47 TrueCobalion : Ah! : *shoots mike* 2:48 Dapi602 : MWAAAH BRAIS 2:48 TDfan10 : *keeps shooting Owen* 2:48 Lettucecow : LOL Owen is gonna take liek 100 shots to take down :P 2:48 AwesomeTD ' : "MIKE IS DOWN" 2:48 TrueCobalion : *running* 2:48 BoysCanLikeItToo *tackles dakota* 2:48 Dapi602 : *bite ezekiel* 2:48 TDfan10 : So much biting, damn! 2:48 BoysCanLikeItToo *bites* 2:48 Lettucecow ahaahyvceoeo! 2:48 TDfan10 : *shoots at zombies* 2:48 TrueCobalion : Ahh! 2:48 BoysCanLikeItToo OWEN OMG DUDE, WTF 2:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Dakota is now a zombie" 2:48 TDfan10 : Yes! *starts shooting at Dakota* 2:48 Dapi602 : BRAIIINS 2:48 BoysCanLikeItToo JUST WTF 2:48 TrueCobalion : Unnnhhh... 2:48 Dapi602 wen is a zombie nw : Unnnhhh 2:48 Lettucecow : Shoot at Owen Dawn, he's super strong to beat 2:48 AwesomeTD ' : "Say what?" 2:48 TrueCobalion Beth and Duncan are alive 2:48 TDfan10 : Okay *starts shooting at Owen again* 2:48 AwesomeTD ' : "and Cody too" 2:48 Lettucecow : Keep shooting! 2:49 Dapi602 : *bite cody* 2:49 Lettucecow : Ahh! 2:49 BoysCanLikeItToo *hiding under a table* 2:49 TDfan10 : Cody! D: 2:49 AwesomeTD ' : "CODY is now a zombie" 2:49 TDfan10 : No! *keeps shooting* 2:49 Dapi602 : *eat cody brain* 2:49 TDfan10 : Takes Dakota's gun and shoots Owen win 2 guns! : Die Owen die! 2:49 BoysCanLikeItToo BETH! *runs after her* 2:49 TrueCobalion : Ahh! 2:49 Lettucecow agh!!!! get this thing off of me 2:49 TrueCobalion : *shoots her* 2:49 TDfan10 : Cody I'll avenge you! *keeps shooting at Owen* 2:49 Dapi602 : *bite beth* 2:49 BoysCanLikeItToo *tackles and bites beth* 2:49 TrueCobalion : *shoots *him* 2:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Beth is now a zombie" 2:49 BoysCanLikeItToo *still hding under a table8 2:49 TDfan10 : *keeps shooting Owen* 2:49 Lettucecow urvbuvbuvgbuybuyobuytouyeo! 2:49 TDfan10 : Cody! Stay with me! 2:49 Dapi602 : *runs* BRAAWN 2:49 TDfan10 : No! He's getting away! 2:49 TrueCobalion has survived 2:49 Dapi602 : *kick duncan in the groins* 2:49 BoysCanLikeItToo WHERE'S DUNCAN?! 2:49 Dapi602 : *bite duncan* 2:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Duncan is still alive!" 2:49 TDfan10 : *shoots Duncan* 2:49 BoysCanLikeItToo OWW! 2:49 AwesomeTD ' : "Wait, never mind" 2:49 TDfan10 : Duncan is stupdi anyway :P 2:50 BoysCanLikeItToo *kicks owen in the balls* I WANTED HIM! 2:50 TrueCobalion : Grahh.... 2:50 TDfan10 : *shoots at Owen again* 2:50 AwesomeTD ' : "Duncan is now a zombie " 2:50 Dapi602 : *eat ezekiel brain* 2:50 TrueCobalion : NO! SHES MINEEE!!! *kicks Ezekiel's butt* 2:50 Dapi602 : *eat dakota brain* 2:50 TDfan10 : *shoots Dakota and Ezekiel* 2:50 Lettucecow awesome check you pm's 2:50 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that leaves..." 2:50 BoysCanLikeItToo GAAH *grabs dakota and bites her* 2:50 TrueCobalion : *bites Owen's arm* 2:50 Dapi602 : trent im a zombie too 2:50 AwesomeTD ' : "NO ONE! :D" ' : "Everybody are zombiies now!" 2:50 TDfan10 : I'm still alive Chris! 2:51 TrueCobalion Okay survived the longest. 2:51 Dapi602 : *bite chris* 2:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Nope" ' : "I am zombiie proof" 2:51 TDfan10 : He he he 2:51 BoysCanLikeItToo Hah hah, you guys don't even know about the vaccine i hid in the mess hall. o.o oops. 2:51 Dapi602 : *bite chef* 2:51 TDfan10 : Okay I'm out! :D 2:51 TrueCobalion : *runs to the hall with Trent* 2:51 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs Dakota* 2:51 AwesomeTD : "Ahhhh!!!" 2:51 TrueCobalion : USSSEEE ITTTT... 2:51 Dapi602 : *eat chef brain* 2:51 BoysCanLikeItToo *runs off with dakota* 2:51 TrueCobalion : AAHH! 2:51 BoysCanLikeItToo YOURE MINE! 2:51 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then PEOPLE" ' : "This has gone insane!" 2:51 TDfan10 : Yeah we can see that! 2:52 BoysCanLikeItToo *hides in the woods with dakota* 2:52 TrueCobalion : Hope this works! *uses vaccine* 2:52 AwesomeTD ' : "STOP PEOPLE" 2:52 TDfan10 : Stop biting guys! 2:52 Coolboy87 2:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, OWEN IS OUT for biting me and Chef" 2:52 Dapi602 : *drink apple juice and re-transforms into a human* 2:52 AwesomeTD ' : "BYE OWEN" 2:52 TDfan10 : Ha ha ha! Bye Owen! 2:52 Dapi602 : hey : im soryr 2:52 AwesomeTD ' : "You are eliminated" 2:52 Dapi602 : WHY 2:52 AwesomeTD ' : "You bit me" 2:52 Dapi602 : im sorry 2:52 AwesomeTD ' : "Too bad" 2:52 TDfan10 : Yeah! Take that Owen for biting my Cody! 2:52 Dapi602 : *kiss chris and chef* 2:53 TrueCobalion : Let me cure all of you... *vaccines Chef and Chris* 2:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Biting the host is against the rules" ' : "AHH! EWWW! Don't kiss me!" 2:53 Coolboy87 .. 2:53 BoysCanLikeItToo *still in the woods with dakota* 2:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Everybody leave please" 2:53 Dapi602 : but chris give me a chance ! 2:53 TrueCobalion : *runs to Dakota* 2:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay" 2:53 Lettucecow : Wait is it over? *gets back up again* 2:53 Dapi602 : chris give me a last chance ! 2:53 AwesomeTD ' : "What do you want?" 2:53 Dapi602 : a last chance 2:53 AwesomeTD ' : "Fine..." 2:53 TrueCobalion : ZEKE! BITE THIS! *stabs Zeke's back with the vaccine* 2:53 Dapi602 : yeah you are the best host ever chris ! 2:53 AwesomeTD ' : "If you win this game Owen, you are safe..." 2:54 Dapi602 : ok ! 2:54 AwesomeTD ' : "I will ask you a question" 2:54 BoysCanLikeItToo Wait, if owen gets a last chance, zoey should too, riiight? 2:54 Lettucecow : and dawn... 2:54 Dapi602 : ok 2:54 TDfan10 : Yeah, and I was the last one standing, I should get immunity again 2:54 AwesomeTD NO ONE BUT OWEN TALK 2:54 Dapi602 : im ready ! 2:54 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay Owen" 2:54 Dapi602 : ;) : what is the question ? 2:55 AwesomeTD ' : "What is the formula for the Pythagorean theorem?" 2:55 Coolboy87 ... 2:55 BoysCanLikeItToo ...the wut 2:55 AwesomeTD ' : "You get one chance" 2:55 Dapi602 : ok BoysCanLikeItToo has been kicked by AwesomeTD. BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 2:55 AwesomeTD ' : "What is the answer?" 2:55 Dapi602 : i know it ! 2:55 AwesomeTD ' : "Tell me" ' : "Hello?" ... ' : "10" 2:56 Dapi602 : wait 2:56 AwesomeTD ' : "9" ' : "8" ' : "7" ' : "6" ' : "5" 2:56 Dapi602 : hey wait, i don't know 2:56 AwesomeTD ' : "Hurry up!" ' : "4" ' : "3" ' : "2" 2:57 Dapi602 : I DON'T KN0W 2:57 AwesomeTD ' : "1" 2:57 Coolboy87 (bwtgfrhj) Coolboy87 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:57 Dapi602 : WAIT I KNOW IT 2:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Times up!" Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 2:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Tell me Owen!" 2:57 Dapi602 : a2+b2=c2 2:57 AwesomeTD ' : "CORRECT!" 2:57 Dapi602 : oof thanks ! 2:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, Owen is now immune since he resisted so many zombies and shots from Dawn" 2:57 TDfan10 : He he he, take that Owen :P 2:57 AwesomeTD ' : "Everyone else are losers" 2:58 Dapi602 : im sorry chris and chef ! 2:58 BoysCanLikeItToo ... SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 2:58 AwesomeTD ' : "Losers vote on my PM" ' : "Apology accepted, fellow friend" 2:58 BoysCanLikeItToo *still has dakota in the woods* 2:58 TDfan10 : Hey Owen, mind apologizing to me for eating my Cody's brains? 2:58 Dapi602 : Shut up Dawn! You shot me like 100 times 2:58 Lettucecow : He he he, it's was all a fake Dawn, my brains are still intact 2:58 TDfan10 : Well your lucky Owen you have all that fat that resisted so many paintballs 2:58 AwesomeTD : "Yeah, I don't care, Owen is cool anyway :D " 2:59 Dapi602 : ;D 2:59 TrueCobalion : Get off Ezekiel *punches Zeke in the face* : My hero! 2:59 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" ' : "Votes are in!" ' : " is safe of course but I guess that obvious" 2:59 TDfan10 : He he he 2:59 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe!" 2:59 BoysCanLikeItToo Grr..i'll have her, you'll see, yo. *vanishes off* 2:59 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe!" 2:59 TrueCobalion : Yay! 2:59 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe!" 3:00 Dapi602 : yaay *eat marshemollow* 3:00 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe!" 3:00 Lettucecow yeah! 3:00 TDfan10 : Yay Cody! 3:00 BoysCanLikeItToo i'm waiting.. 3:01 AwesomeTD ' : " is safe!" 3:01 BoysCanLikeItToo finally. 3:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it" 3:01 TDfan10 : He he he bye bye Mike 3:01 TrueCobalion : Oh no! 3:01 Lettucecow Um...what? 3:01 AwesomeTD ' : " and are now LOW" 3:01 Dapi602 : oh no not trent ! 3:01 AwesomeTD ' : "and the boy to lose is..." 3:01 Lettucecow : Yeah! Let's go Mike! 3:01 Lettucecow what did I do? 3:02 BoysCanLikeItToo Bye, mike. 3:02 AwesomeTD ' : "is..." 3:02 TDfan10 : Mike better go! 3:02 TrueCobalion : *gulp* 3:02 Lettucecow *conf* The minute I get back to me I'm so close to getting voted off! What happened? 3:02 AwesomeTD ' : "is..." 3:03 Lettucecow come on 3:03 TDfan10 : vote Mike off already 3:03 BoysCanLikeItToo ON WITH IT 3:03 AwesomeTD ' : "IS..." 3:03 TrueCobalion : *confused* 3:03 Lettucecow I'm off right? 3:03 AwesomeTD ' : " You are eliminated!" 3:03 TDfan10 : No! 3:03 TrueCobalion : *sigh* 3:03 Lettucecow what? 3:03 Lettucecow : God damn it Mike, you are gonna get it one day for what you did to my Dawn 3:03 AwesomeTD ' : " is the loser today!" 3:03 Lettucecow yes! 3:03 TDfan10 : Aww man bye Trent 3:03 TrueCobalion : Trent! No! : Sorry Dakota, its my time to leave... : I'll win for you! 3:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, bye " 3:03 TDfan10 : See ya Trent 3:03 Dapi602 : byye trent ;( 3:03 TrueCobalion : *gets on boat of losers* 3:03 Lettucecow : Thanks for giving me the paintball guns, Trent 3:03 TrueCobalion : Your welcome Cody 3:04 AwesomeTD ' : "That's it for today guys" 3:04 TrueCobalion : *waves goodbye* 3:04 Lettucecow *conf* So...I'm not leaving...cool! I wonder whats up with me though? I feel myself again..but... 3:04 TrueCobalion : Bye guys! And Cody win for Dawn please! 3:04 Lettucecow : I will Trent, I will! 3:04 TDfan10 : You better :P 3:04 AwesomeTD ''' : "Okay then, the Final 6 are now and " 3:04 Dapi602 : ok ! 3:05 Lettucecow Yes! Cool 3:05 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Category:Episodes